Taelynn
by Scarrdiamond
Summary: What happens when a girl on her 16th birthday, founds out things she never knew before. What happens when she loses everyone that she loves? A/N: Sorry I suck at summary's


Monday morning my sixteenth birthday and I'm about to leave for school, when my mom stopped me and said six words that really scared me:

"I've been keeping something from you." and then said

"Happy Birthday, honey." Like that was suppose to make me feel better.

"What do you mean I'm adopted! So I'm not the only child?" I was freaked out I just kept asking questions for like ten minutes without breathing, how could I do that?

"Tae,Tae,Taelynn! Breathe. Let me answer some questions. OK?" I just nodded, because If I spoke, I would just ask more questions, plus my mom had some explaining to do.

"You have three brothers, a twin, one a year older and another two years older. No I don't know their names, your parents refused to tell me, they told me to tell all of this on your sixteenth birthday. They knew it would be before school that's why I changed your alarm so we could talk and you wouldn't be late for school. After school I have to show you something. But you need to go before you miss the bus. Go. Now!" And with that the topic was over. I walked on to the bus and sat down not really paying attention, until I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked over and saw my crush standing there with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey um..." Like usual Sean forgot my name.

"Taelynn, we've only known each other since Kindergarten." I snapped.

"Yeah, right, um, can I sit here, 'cause there are no other seats." He said, I just rolled my eyes and moved my backpack.

"Yeah whatever." He sat down and I put my headphones in at full blast. Even though it was so loud I could still hear everything they were saying. So basically Sean thinks I'm weird, ugly, and listen to stupid music. His friend said I was funny, cute and listen to awesome music, oh did I mention that Sean's best friend is my best friend since like day care, also his name is Javier, and he is super protective of me. Sean didn't know I could hear so Javier told him to call me, without touching me.

"Hey Taelynn can you hear me?" He asked. I pegged him off. Then Javier asked, I turned to him and blew him a kiss. I shut off my music and took out my headphones.

""Hey Jay, can you switch seats with him? Please?" I said, he just nodded and got up to switch seats with Sean. As soon as he sat down I gave him his birthday gift- did I mention we share the same birthday?

""Happy birthday Jay." I said as he handed me a gift.

"Happy birthday to you too Angel." He said to me. We did this every year on our birthday, we exchange gifts. Every year we each get each other something small, like he'd get me lip gloss, and I got him a video game. But this year, seeing that it is our sweet sixteen we both got something different. I got Jay a guitar pick with his name and birthday on it, on the back I got it engraved to say:

Love you forever, you are my best friend

Forever,

Taelynn.

His mom and dad each got a few things to go with it. He waited for me to open up my gift. This year Jay got me an locket with my name engraved on the front. On the inside there was two pictures. On the left it was a picture of us when we were four and in the picture we were holding hands, smiling at the camera. On the right was an picture we took this Saturday. I just got my hair done, it was pin straight, blonde with black highlights. Jay was leaning with his back on the tree, I was leaning against him with my arms around his waist and my head against his chest. Javier had his arms around me like I might fly away. His mom decided that was the perfect time to take a picture of the both of us. I closed the locket and looked at the back Jay had it engraved it said:

No matter what happens I love you and you are my best friend, Love you lots

Love

Jay

I put the locket on and gave Jay a hug.

"I love you Jay." I muttered.

"I love you too Angel, always." He said back. We heard Sean make a gagging noise in the background. We both let go of each other and looked at him.

"You two gross me out. Why are you friends with her?" Sean said, which really pisseed off Jay.

"You know what dude, I'm sick of your attitude towards her." Jay yelled. When the bus stopped everyone stood up, I braced for the worse, I really didn't like when Jay got mad, he tends to hurt people. When Jay stood up he balled his hand into a fist and punched Sean right in the face. I winced knowing how much that must have hurt him, and I wasn't great with violence. Sean didn't say anything he just held his nose, and walked off the bus, quickly followed by Jay, followed by me. When I got to where Jay was he was rubbing his knuckles glaring at Sean.

"Jay let's go before you hurt anybody else. Or worse you get hurt yourself." I took him by the arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. Once we got there we sat down at our usual table.

"What's the matter Angel you look upset?" Jay asked letting me lay my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing you just scared me a little bit, I don't like when you do stuff like that." I said

"I'm real sorry Angel, I will try to control myself better next time OK?" He said kissing the top of my head. Just then, as I was starting to relax a little, Mr. Hart came by and said he needed to talk to Jay.

"I will be back later OK Angel?" Jay said. He could tell I was shaken up and I just wanted to stay with him, to be honest I didn't want him to go, but I just nodded my head and watched him walk away. I was alone playing with my phone for a couple of minutes, when suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and drag me to the student hangout, we called The Basement. The person slammed me against the wall and pinned me so I couldn't move. The funny thing was the person 'holding' me was on the other side of the room, and I still couldn't move from my position on the wall. He slowly turned around and I finally saw who it was, Sean. His nose looked fucked up from where Jay had punched it, and Sean looked super pissed.

"Your boyfriend there really damaged my nose. You're gonna have to pay for that Taelynn." He said.

"Why me, I didn't do anything to you, I tried to stop him." I said.

"Because you have something my family wants. And I plan on getting that something. So where is the crystal Taelynn, where is it?" Sean said.

"I-I have n-no idea w-what you're t-talking about." I stuttered which is a stupid disorder thing I have. Though it has decreased to me only stuttering when I'm scared, or lying, or worried.

"I. Want. The. Dang. Crystal. You. Know. Where. It. Is. So. Now. Tell. Me. Before. I. Get. Very. Angry." He said slowly like I was stupid. I just figured the best thing I could say at this point was well, nothing. I felt whatever was holding me let go, and I ran upstairs to Mr. Hart's room. When I ran through the door, Jay and Mr. Hart were still talking.

"Ms. Leviair, you still have half an hour to class. I'm trying to discuss something personal with Mr. Levias now can you leave." Mr. Hart said. I shook my head and told him I was just going to sit in my seat with my headphones on, and that I just wanted to be near Jay. He said it was fine and I went to go sit in my seat and put my headphones in. I put my favorite song on: Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens. I looked through my pictures, which was mostly of my friends. There was very few of myself. I kept scrolling through the pictures when I noticed, something in one of them I didn't notice before. It was an picture of my treehouse that me and Javier had made. In the picture I noticed a little sparkle on the tree, I zoomed in to get a better look at it. When I could finally get a clear view of it, I noticed it was an Cyan Crystal. It was blue, with silver and gold. Was this the crystal Sean was talking about? Why was it so important? Why did he need to torture me for it. And what did he mean I know your secret? I was so confused and so focused on the picture I jumped when Javier sat down next to me. He took out one of my headphones.

"You OK Angel? You're a little jumpy." He asked concerned.

"Yeah do you see this crystal? In this picture of the treehouse?" I asked. He looked down at it.

"Yeah isn't that a Cyan Crystal?" He asked I just nodded my head.

"Babes I need to talk to you about something." I said to him.

"What's up Angel?"

"My mom told me that I was adopted and I have three brothers. A twin and two that are older than us. And That I have a dad and a mom. She said she was going to talk to me more after school." I said. Jay looked at me thoughtfully for a minute, it looked like he was about to say something, but then the bell rang.

It was finally last block, and me and Jay haven't had a chance to talk all day. And we have all the same classes together and sat right near each other. And the worst part is, I hate this class. Yes in this class you get to do anything, but you can't talk or use your phones. He just hands us a worksheet, and then we are on our own. Me and Jay finished the worksheet that the teacher gave us. And Jay took out a piece of paper and started writing.

So what are we going to do about all this Angel?-J

When Jay writes to me he writes in all caps, and how do I know if he's mad? He writes in all lower case letters.

IDK where to even start. Like Happy Birthday, let's load you with all this crap.-T

And I usually _always_ write in cursive, unless I _have_ to write in print.

I know let's start with Sean first, I think it's the easiest thing to deal with right now.-J

No it's no but I trust you...

I looked up to see Jasmine- the most popular girl in this school- swap numbers with Javier. I felt a pang of jealously, but quickly dismissed it. What was going on with me today?

I trust you, You can handle the Sean problem, I have to deal with something else.-T

What are you going to deal with? What's the matter, you look upset.-J

I can't tell you, and something I want to keep from you.-T

Um, OK what do you how you're going to do with the crystal?


End file.
